wranglers of chaos
by ShadowClaw99
Summary: A young group of students, harboring a dangerous secret that only few know, are trying to juggle the life of a student and a member of the task force Rainbow. Will they manage to to keep it seperate or with they end up becoming the wranglers of the dark side
1. Chapter 1

_**Wranglers of Chaos ch. 1: Friends of Hell**_

A/N: I do not own rainbow six or life is strange and any reviews will be great

Watching as the morning sun slowly began its long tortured climb over the sprawling compound of Blackwell academy, which a young man had to agree with it as he and his sister started to drive in enjoying the radio in a beat up Chevy truck that Erica was sure her brother had gotten from a junk yard, the pair were wishing they could take a much needed vacation anywhere in the world even though that meant that people were going to die. Realizing that he shouldn't be thinking that, the young man with a look of determination on his stubbled, hardened face, looked at his sister and said with his ember eyes sparkling, seemingly singing along with the radio

"Everything I do is because of you, to keep you safe with me, that's my job you see" and Erica's shoulder length blonde hair snapped over to her brother and smiled as her emerald eyes scanned her driver expecting him to be singing and knowing that he meant it. Beaming, listening to her brother's somber voice, reminding her of the country music their dad always played for them, she started to get lost in the memories, starting to drift off to sleep, before the rumbling and the engine abruptly cut out, proving they had arrived.

Quickly hopping out, the rusted grey doors slamming shut, Erica wandered over toward her friends, knowing she had the eyes of a certain member of the vortex club on her and assuming correctly that her brother had the heart of one in his hands. Watching as Jack looked back at the back of their rusty old trailblazer, knowing there was enough material to end the lives of anyone ordered to, Erica looked over and saw the sight that made her stop dead in her tracks, Kate marsh was wearing her usual outfit with the cross her brother had given her as a gift from Erica, although everyone thought it was from max and everyone who knew was more than happy to go along with it. As Erica's emerald eyes locked with Kate's hazel eyes, Max saw her blush and looked along with her before running up wrapping Erica in a hug.

Hearing a kid starting to holler homophobic slurs at the trio, Victoria and Jack both started to defend the trio, knowing that they had a lot in common, before Racheal walked over to the kid and smashed him in the face with his own skateboard. Watching as the young mans teeth splattered along the pristine concrete, with blood from a slashed lip and broken nose, everyone who had a problem with him, which happened to be everyone in the school, exploded in applause, which became an up roaring ovation as Jack saw him starting to throw a punch and quickly twisted the boy's hand and dropped him on his face growling

"I said to fuck off last meeting and now I have to break your fucking jaw" before slamming his fist into the young man's chest and jaw before dropping him onto his face and slamming a size 11 combat boot onto the boys head knocking him unconscious, without a shred of remorse. Bolting out of the area as principal wells ran over to the fight, well what everyone else dubbed as a fight, which was more of a one sided ass-kicking, and he started to fall back on counter-terrorism training to blend into the crowd and head toward the science class, where unfortunately he had a class with warren, who used him to get an A.

As he slowly pulled up his chair, tugging his shirt down to hide his RAINBOW issued .40 Sig M320 handgun, although nestled in his jacket was the slide for the .45 caliber conversion, he went to make sure that he had a round in the chamber, trying to pay attention to Ms. Grant, who he found to be kind of dull, mostly because she made him limit what he could discuss having said something about how no young man should know so much about explosives, he and the rest of the class were drawn to a knock at the door. As the whole room turned and faced the door, trying to get ms Grant to control the class, before the door opened and a man in a tactical vest, its pouches bristling with magazines and grenades, on top of a combat uniform, which to the trained observer, was conveniently missing all military patches.

Turning and nodding, Jack said in Spanish, that to the untrained, sounded like he was a native of Columbia with a major twinge of Bogota

"Hola ding, ¿cómo diablos han estado tú y el jefe? Han pasado seis meses desde la última vez que hablamos" and Domingo just looked over at the young man and nodded before replying in spanish "Supongo que estamos bien y realmente podrías haberte contactado, ya sabes" and naturally Jack fist bumped Dom, who had just walked into relay the message from Clark that they were ready to go.

 _ **Mr. Jefferson's photography class Ten Minutes earlier**_

Walking down the hall, his boots echoing in the silence, ignoring David Madsen's chatter about how he had been Army, John Clark knocked on the door to the classroom that he had been looking for all the while wearing a grey and black cotton suit that was tailored to him, a habit he picked up from Jack Ryan, although his .45 pistol was fitted to him as well nestled inside his waistband, John knocked on the door and took a step in as he looked over and motioned for Max to follow him as he remarked in code,

"I hate to interrupt but your mother has been in an accident and I was sent to pick you up" and she replied, knowing fully well what was going on, "Let me get my camera gear, its in my room and did you tell my cousin yet? He really deserves to know" and she stood up, Victoria Chase stood up and stopped her dead in her tracks, her green eyes piercing into Max's blue eyes, a fiery determination showing in a rare moment of weakness, she wrapped max in a hug and whispered trying not to cry,

"Make sure he comes back home in one piece, will you? Your 'cousin' is the love of my life". Letting Max go, getting a nod from the other girl, she said with a chuckle "Oh yeah and go fuck yourselfie". As Max walked out, getting a quizzical look from Clark, she gave a noncommittal shrug as Mark followed her out and started to accuse max of using it as an excuse to avoid the everyday heroes contest.

Quickly seeing that the door had closed, John slammed Mark against the closest locker door, and said, his voice a low venomous hiss like a water moccasin, "I know all about you, dipshit and if any girls come forward and say that you did anything to them, I will make hell seem like a vacation. Just ask the last scumbag, if you can get his vegetable brain to work" before slamming Mark against the wall, letting him slouch in a puddle of his own urine. As he was assisted back to his feet by David, who had asked if Mark wanted him to make sure that the men never set foot on the campus again, only to hear Victoria say

"If you try, they will all destroy you. All of them are military or police" and with that she turned and walked back in giving madsen the bird not caring what happened to her just so long as Jack returned safe and sound.

As the group had headed toward the parking lot, Jack hopped into his Chevy and quickly unlocked the gun vault before following John toward his home in the woods. As he parked, they all quickly passed gear with max watching as Chloe helped him toss over four duffel bags, all loaded with a variety of firearms and technical gear. Even max and Katie, two who had gone against the vortex club when they started dating, helped them and Jack grabbed Kate's duffel bag, knowing it contained the units medical gear.

Hurriedly loading the gear from his Chevy into the hummer, he flowed with a practiced efficiency before rounding up his MCX Viper rifle and adjusted his trusty pistol before locking up his house and hopping in for the ride to naval station Everett and from there they were loaded onto a G650 for the flight to Hereford, and as soon as they went wheels up John looked at the collected group and smiled as they all sat eagerly before saying

"Next stop England then we head to Brussels to deal with a hostage taking at a theme park and I hope you all are prepared for what we have to do and Kate we got some new medical gear for you to play with" and she smiled before John got down to the details of the mission at hand.


	2. As they are

_**Wranglers of Chaos ch. 2: As they are…**_

A/N: I do not own rainbow six or life is strange and any reviews will be great

Getting down out of the aircraft in Hereford, the smell of the four drinks he had consumed on the flight with Chloe lingering on his breath, CJ grabbed his duffel bag and watched with a twinge of loneliness as he saw Max slip her hand down to Kates fatigue bottom and give it a tight squeeze getting a cute little meep from her lover, whose face was a shade of a fresh tomato, Dom just shook his head as Jack Junior, who they had met up with as he was the boots on the ground liaison, shot his eye brows up with a barely suppressed chuckle. As Ding saw what was going on, he gave a short, rasp cough, which got the two looking around before John slyly passed Alstair a twenty-pound note, as he had bet the two were more than friends.

Seeing that was going on, Junior just rolled his eyes at the sappy display before Clark and Stanley took Alpha and Bravo to the SUVs and they quickly went off to the theme park in Brussels, which was modeled in the theme of world war two, something which raised major eyebrows upon completion and Chavez grabbed Jack by the collar before asking

"CJ you god bro? I mean I know you have trained for this but with that look in your eye, I know if you tell me you are fine that will be a load of shit" and Jack, who they all knew as CJ to avoid confusion with John Clark replied quietly

"No mano I am nothing even close to okay" and he expected Chavez to tell him to man up and thus was surprised when his commander, who had a good 6 inches and 100 pounds on him, with ding tipping the scales unloaded at 245 with Jack being 6 foot and 145 pounds of solid muscle, wrapping him in a hug before remarking

"Boy if you are afraid of never getting home to see your girlfriend or are jealous that Erica and Max are operating side by side with their girlfriend, I can have Stanley and bravo team use Erica as a breach expert" and all Jack would say in way of a quiet rebuttal

"my one fear is that I may be losing my half-sister and big sister" and Ding looked and asked

"Is Max your half-sister?" and Jack remarked with a short bitter cough,

"What the hell did you think C stood for? I mean it's a bit of a mystery but you could have used logic and figured it out" not really caring if he, a simulated captain, was shooting his mouth off to his commander, a simulated major. Locking eyes with Ding, Jack prepared to be punched out cold or restrained and was surprised when Ding just smiled and said

"Tell me about it on the way".

 _ **12 years earlier**_

Having been the bastard child of the Caulfield family, with his father never being mentioned, Jack looked around and saw Max, one year his junior getting showered with attention before she ran off to play with Chloe, leaving him alone and wondering exactly what he was going to do besides wander around arcadia bay and help himself to what ever he could get his hands on, as he was an infamous kleptomaniac and it was mostly to keep himself entertained. Quickly pilfering a pack of cigarettes and a lighter someone had left out, he wandered to the old junkyard and quickly lit up the smoke before washing out the taste of menthols out of his mouth with a swallow of a beer that, if he had to guess was out for a day or two, but beggars can't be choosers. Quickly sitting down and kicking off his boots, one of the few things his mom had bought him after max was born, he heard a faint voice hollering

"Max how could you leave without me like what the hell. We were supposed to be best friends forever!". Promptly pushing himself up onto his feet, throwing his boots back on, he spilled the beer, tipping it over with his boot, before seeing Chloe running off crying and max heading toward their home and naturally he was left behind to fend for himself, knowing it was better that way but thinking he'd never see max again, that is until he turned 19.

 _ **Present day**_

Having heard his comrades heart wrenching tale, Ding spoke up, not remarking on the tear that slowly crept its way down Jacks face,

"So I take it you had lived in the town with a friend and as your file said you lived with the Price family before you were adopted by John Clark for military training so we all thought that your last name was Clark". As Jack listened to Dom, he remarked

"I would rather leave everyone else thinking that I am mister C junior you know. He is my 'old man' after all" and both laughed before Jack booked it to the group as they had been on stand-by but they had just gotten the go order. Quickly pulling his Improved Modular Tactical Vest on and his SCAR-L that he used as a secondary loadout, before seeing Kate slinging an MP5N and a P90 as well as her 45 into holsters, before smiling at Jack and blowing a kiss at Max, who had a saiga shotgun and SCAR-L readied to go and the others all saw the snipers riding the rollercoasters near where the hostages were and setting up a vantage point. Watching the last two, Chloe and Rachael packing breaching gear, with shotguns and automatic rifles at the ready, he was given the order to move up and Clark moved in a heel-toe fashion before lining up with alpha team and max slide next to ding and Jack on the other side before a shot split the still air, showing him the sight that would haunt him to his dying day, a hostage taker took aim at a young girl, who he had to guess was 8 or 9, with an AK74 carbine, before callously putting a bullet into her before dumping it out with all the care of a man taking the garbage out.

Seeing a young girl in a wheelchair, her chocolate orbs set into a pale face that were forever glazed, one that had shown signs of regaining life, slumped against the straps, a bullet having punched through her chest, Jack yelled over the radio, as he set off a pair of flash bang grenades,

"Go and check your fire but we move fast" and they all moved in with a focused look on their faces as the hostages had all dropped down exposing the hostage takers, who had been yelling for the men to kill the hostages, only to meet the fate of 9mm and rifle rounds, well the lucky ones anyways. The two men who had survived the initial fusillade of rifle and submachine gun fire, found out why CJ had a smile on his face, one that to the uninitiated looked like it had been harvested from the depths of hell, as he drove the blades of his combat knife and two combat tomahawks into the men, who having not seen the weapons, allowed him to close the gap before they tried to fight him, not knowing they were fighting a very pissed off krav maga and systema expert. Watching as the two ended up dropping dead, Max looked at the dead girl's name tag and saw her name was VC and under it had her full name of Victoria Collins. Dropping to her knees, feeling Rachael and Chloe setting their hands on her, Max said a quiet prayer as Kate gave her last rites then started to render aid to the hostages and police who had been wounded either during the rescue or previously. As they all started to leave, the Alpha team's machine gunner Glen Richards looked around wondering if he should put in for a transfer to a regular military unit.

Limping around after hopping off the aircraft after a 20-hour nonstop flight to NAS Everret and a hour drive to his home in the woods outside of Arcadia Bay, Jack passed out as he heard Victoria asking

"CJ honey are you okay because you were a lot cheerier before you left" and he rolled over off the bed and stole a quick kiss before regaling the details of the mission that for the most part had been a success, except for the haunting memory of that young lady, a life cut to short that the team wasn't fast enough to save. Quickly curling up into a ball, Jack started to shake with sobs, choking out

"I should have been faster, I had a clear shot. If I had only squeezed off the shot that little girl would be able to live a happy long life". Quickly hearing a chirp from her phone, Victoria looked around and read the message that Max had sent her, and Jack was slapped as Victoria said, her voice full of worry

"Hey boy you might want to get dressed because we just got invited to a party at max's dorm room and I know I am usually across the hall but I haven't been able to make them budge on having a boy in the dorm, at least not yet and are you sure you are okay?" and he just shot her his best smile and nodded before getting up and sighing as the cold air hit his skin, soothing the pain from the workout he put himself through. As he quickly got dressed, Jack and Victoria took a quick kiss before he passed her a large package and he explained

"The clothing is designed to protect against VX and Nova agents as well as sarin gas" and instead of looking at him with nerves, she nodded before they headed out knowing the others all had the same type of clothing.

Quickly driving into campus in a matte black Chevy Camaro, Jack smiled and wandered out before opening Victoria's door and was amazed by her glowing angelic smile. He had once lived on the streets as a gutter snipe, which was a slang term for a kid who had fallen between the cracks of the foster system, although it was a closely guarded secret, and he was thusly surprised he made it that far with his own car, and a nice one at that. As they walked in, Victoria noticed the tension in the air was thick as the fog that rolled in the harbor, as the others from rainbow were either watching cartoons like my little pony or hamtaro and the others were playing psychological thriller games. As they sat down, Victoria saw that Kate and Jack both showed the ticks of Senua, who suffered from psychosis and that made Victoria worry about the two but she wasn't sure how to approach it, although she would have to make the decision sooner than later as the actions they carried out had marked the group for death, that for some would be a better fate.


	3. So soon shall be

Wranglers Of Chaos ch. 3: So soon all shall Be

 **A/N: I do not own life is strange or rainbow six, only my OCs and I hope you all like it**

Quickly hopping off the flight, feeling like the world was still trying to grind him into the dirt, CJ looked over at Max and nodded, not really sure what was going on with himself and Erica, who was trying to fake a smile, having had seen that Max and Kate had been kissing, feeling out of place, the two had wandered over to the Camaro that the pair loved. Quickly deciding to let the V8 roar, CJ saw the town quickly starting to vanish, seeming like he was deciding to escape the town and never come back, his phone chirped over the speakers, almost as if someone had put a tracker on him. Quickly thumbing the steering wheel activating the call, he heard a pair of voices that meant the world to the two in the car and that was Victoria and Kate, both having noticed the absences, and Kate said, breaking the silence as CJ hadn't been in a talkative mood,

"Hey are you and Erica okay? You two seem like something is wrong but you haven't said anything" and Erica felt that she was surprised that Kate was even caring about her because she was dating max. Quickly listening as Max and Kate were talking about the life that the group had, Erica said nervously, hoping that the change and hitch in her voice wouldn't be noticeable

"So how have you two been doing? You know on the dating front" before CJ said, lightly slugging his sister on the shoulder

"Real smooth Erica, you could have at least tried to be a little more subtle with that you know" and Kate went quiet as Max snickered over the phone and they both said it was good and that Dana didn't have a date for the dance, and CJ tipped Erica off that something was wrong

"There's a thunder from the east, its an of the deceased, we've been facing poison gas, 7000 charge en masse" and as the phone line sparked with confusion, before the two instantly pulled over and grabbed the gear in the back seat, a pair of rifles. Quickly moving the safeties to the off position, CJ heard max mutter over the phone, having heard the dull click of the weapons,

"Both of you need to make sure that you get back in one piece" and at that point, the two realized that they were about to become the hunted, although how long that would last was anyone's guess. Before they both started to reach for the rifles, a pair of M417s that looked like he had customized M4 rifles to fire 300 blackout rounds, a backfiring car put the pair on edge and CJ looked and saw frank waving a pistol in his direction. Quickly resisting the urge to either pull a weapon or snap Franks arm, CJ wandered off and saw that Erica had a look of hatred and she quickly flashed Frank the middle finger before walking into the Two Whales, having realized that CJs Camaro had quickly sputtered, not because it was out of gas but the small hole from the radiator proved that someone had tried to screw the two up.

Wondering how long it would take for him to find out, Erica was surprised to hear him muttering as he walked in,

"stupid fucking camaro, you decided that one fucking time it wants to fuck off now" and the pair quickly grabbed their gear before starting the walk back to the school, trying to not look completely out of place, the duffel bag slung over CJs shoulder before he wandered over and helped Erica up as she had fallen and he quickly whipped out his phone before the pair wandered into the diner and were surprised when Joyce said, looking at the pair,

"For Chloe's friends' a meal will be on a tab" and Erica was stunned as CJ asked, his voice low to avoid being heard,

"are you sure? I mean we can pay so we don't cause any issues" and Joyce just smiled and said, her voice full of caring, "young man I am sure. Any friend of Chloe is a friend of mine" and Erica ordered a small stack of pancakes and CJ ordered a meat lovers omelet and was nursing on the first cup of coffee he had ordered, all the while waiting on the omelet, getting more and more annoyed at Frank's drunken antics. As the two were sitting around eating, Erica leaned in and whispered, voice low almost as if they were discussing the location of the holy grail,

"not that I am turning down free food but how does she know we are Chloe's friend" and all CJ would do was point to the picture of a group from rainbow dressed for a milsim game, although instead of BBs they were using simunition rounds, basically a more painful paint ball round. As Erica took a look she just nodded as she remembered that her brother had once lived with the price family for a couple months. Quickly finishing the omelet and dropping enough to cover the meal as a tip, CJ started to lock the camero up and started to walk to the school realizing he could grab the tools needed to repair the car, that is if the police hadn't drug it off to the junk yard.

As the pair started the walk to the school, having decided they would do anything to avoid riding the bus, a beat-up truck that looked like it was held together by duct tape and the sheer spite of the owner, came up the road causing him to stop and stare. Watching as it came to a screaming halt, CJ smiled and jokingly held a thumb out as if he was hitch hiking, before asking

"Would you mind giving a boy a lift back to the school of Blackwell?" and Chloe laughed saying, acting snooty, which to those who knew her was a hilarious act,

"yes but you long haired hippies are riding in the bed, don't want you to be a bad influence on my princess" and his eyes darted to the front seat and laying there curled up, a smile on her face which made her look like an angel, was Max. Quickly smiling, CJ tossed his backpack into the dirt and oil stained truck bed before in one swift motion, followed it and helped Erica up, doing his best to make sure that she was in place, before they took off to the school, with CJ looking over his weapons not sure what was going to happen. As they all jumped out, with Max waving and CJ giving his sister a one fingered salute, the group all started moving toward the classes and CJ stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the message from John and said, his voice broken,

"The war we have fought in the shadows has just made itself known in the English public and we maybe next"


End file.
